


I've heard of a love that comes once in a lifetime

by bisexualgansey



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: I'll forever be the lesbian mom to book!loras tyrell and thats that, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualgansey/pseuds/bisexualgansey
Summary: loras's thoughts and feelings as he storms dragonstone.





	I've heard of a love that comes once in a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to dandelions by Ruth.B! I miss my honeys..... also this is loras being wounded, he's not dying, he's fine. walk it off, baby, walk it off.

dragonstone.

he could see it, from afar, a ghost castle, cold and grim. the rush of battle rose in his chest in unison with the waves, a battle chant overflowing his senses. 

gods, he had missed it. he could feel his lips form a feral grin, his body humming and expectant, restless as their fleet draws near to their target. it's hunger he felt, terrible hunger for blood, for battle, for revenge. 

it was all he had left.

_he kissed me in this very castle. it was a visit and we were oh so bored, laughing, pillaging the food, running around and complaining about the weather. he grabbed me and kissed me and I thought I could just sustain on this forever, just him, him, him, near me, always, for as long as he would let me, it would have been enough, just us, just him, laughing, his eyes boring into me the way they did. ___

__loras blinked furiously. he mustn't, couldn't, not now. this was not the time to torture himself. renly needed him strong, needed the knight. he wouldn't fail him in death as he had in life, he had promised._ _

__at the worst times, he could still feel the damp earth near storm's end on his hands like warm blood, constantly plaguing his dreams. he had dug the grave himself, for his king, his love and wailed, wept._ _

__he had thought he would go mad, standing in their place, alone with the ghost of all these warm memories like fresh cuts grazing his skin in the dark._ _

__stannis would pay. he would take his seat from him, take that gloomy island and wait. wait for that kinslayer, that craven to return, keep his sword sharp and bide his time._ _

___I'm trying, renly. I'm trying. ____ _

____the battle was all around him. loras could hear the song of steel clashing, echoing and bouncing off the cold stones, creating chaos all around. this was when he felt most alive, fast and quick on his feet, time slowing down at long last._ _ _ _

____men fell around him like flies, twenty, thirty, more, always more. no one could best him like this, he was swift, utterly lethal, half a storm as he rained hell on anyone who'd dare approach._ _ _ _

____loras laughed, then, almost a god and almost a child. he didn't feel the blow, only a whisper, sweet as a kiss._ _ _ _

_____renly. ____ _ _ _


End file.
